Hiccup
by AngelsBeast
Summary: Kaito has a hiccup. And a hiccup wouldn't be so bad, but because of kaito being who he is, his gadges and trics explode arround him. hes practicly pranking himself! He and Shinichi now seach for a way to cure him and it all beginns with Rans second advice... /KaiShin, ShinKai. Fluff. pre-relationship. R&R! Humor/oneshot


**I** **don't own Mc or DC. If so, Ran would have a slightly more Haibara-like character ;)**

 **And i am german. so please don't be to hard on grammar or vocabulary mistakes. Thanks ;)**

* * *

Warning: KaiShin/ShinKai (that means: boy x boy)

* * *

 **Hiccup**

Shinichi was currently rolling on the floor in the library of the Kudo mansion, holding his aching belly and laughing like never before. He was even crying!

"Shin-chan!", Kaito whined besides him, sitting on one of the heavy leather chairs, pouting and watching Shinichi amusing himself. "That isn't _'hic'_ fair!"

But the detective laughed even harder, tears of laughter running down his pale cheeks as he glanced up at his friend.

" _'Hic'_!", was the only thing Kaito said, pouting even more as that caused the detective to sink back to the floor, begging for mercy. "P-Please, Kaito!" another laughing attack. "P-Please, stop! My b-belly hurts! Hahaha...!", he whimpered helpless.

"I c-c-' _hic'_ can't!", Kaito replied furious, a cloud of smoke erupting around him.

That happens all the time since Kaito got his hiccup.

Because of all is gadgets and smoke bombs hidden in his clothes (bad habit...), every time he _'hic'_ s, something explodes or his doves burst out of his sleeves. At the next loud _'hic'_ there were even several colourful balloons coming out of his clothes (Shinichi secretly wondered where he stored them... Kaito was wearing a thin black T-shirt and nearly skin tight jeans... So ho the hell did he do that!?)!

The helpless magician glanced at the detective. Shinichi tried to gather himself, taking a deep breath to calm himself. "S-Sorry, Kaito, I-"

But he was interrupted by another loud _'hic'_ of his friend and suddenly the prankster's hair was coloured in an intense purple.

That's it. Shinichi burst out in laughter again.

"Ahrrr- _'hic'_ -rrgh!", Kaito yelled annoyed, kicking the table near him.

"Y-You know, it's probably your own fault... haha... I mean, with all your energy and that hyperactivity of yours, it _had_ to happen sooner or later!", Shinichi tried to calm the magician down. But that didn't help much.

"I'd appreciate it, Shin- _'hic'_ -chan, that if you're done laughing, you'd try to _'hic'_ actually _help me_!"

"Sorry..."

Kaito just sighed.

"Did you try drinking water?"

'hic' "Yes."

"Holding your breath?"

"Yupp."

"Getting scared?"

" ... 'hic'"

Shinichi just looked at Kaito, then suddenly jumped up. "Wait here for a sec." And he runs out of the library.

The magician just blinked. But before he could think about Shinichis strange behaviour, the young man returned.

"What are you _'hic'_ up to?" Kaito asked suspicious because of the other boys grin, causing an eruption of several coloured juggle balls. Shinichi grinned widely and fought hard to suppress his laughter.

Instead, he held something right in front of the poor magicians face.

It was silver and stared at him with cold unmoving creepy eyes.

"WHAAAAAAAA!?", Kaito shrieked (he'll deny that later, of course. Boys don't _shriek._ ), eyes getting large in horror, he hurried to jump backwards over the chair to get as fast as possible as far away as possible.

Shinichi felt bad to cause his best friend such a panic.

But at least the hiccup is away now...

That's when a pink cloud of smoke erupted from behind the chair.

The detective sighed. "Damn. And I thought that would help for sure..."

"S-Shin-chan? I-Is it still there?", he heard Kaito ask from the safety behind the leather chair, his now green and orange striped hair was the only thing you could see of him. " _'Hic!'_ "

The other hurried to get the fish out of Kaitos sight and convinced the magician that it was save to come out again and that there were no 'large, f-finny monsters' out there anymore.

Shinichi had to apologize again and again to the sulking magician in front of him.

"Kai, I am really, _really_ sorry! Please..."

Kaito huffed. "I get it, Shin-chan. It's _'hic'_ okay."

"I'm glad. Now. Let's see what we can do to stop that nasty hiccup of yours..."

* * *

 _"Against hiccup? Huh... you could try eating sugar or drinking vinegar... why?",_ asked Ran over the phone.

"Eeh... well..." The detective scratched the back of his head. "Kaito has this nasty hiccup... and all his stuff is exploding around him... and... ohMyGod, Kai, is that _neon pink glittery hair!?_ ", Shinichi exclaimed with horror in his voice.

Ran chuckled at the other side of the phone. _"Well, sounds like you two are having fun~! Bye, Shinichi, and good luck!"_

"Ran, wait! What if that won't work?"

 _"Well... did you try to scare him?"_

"Yes. Yes I did. And he got scared. A lot. But it didn't work!"

 _"How did you scare him?"_

"I... promised not to tell anyone, but... I can say he's terrified of... it. So..."

 _"Hmm... shocking someone is normally the best way... you have to get him off guard, right? So, if it won't work... I'd have another Idea..."_ , she said with an audible smirk in her voice and began to explain what she had in mind while the poor detective's face became redder per second. "B-But Ran, I-"

 _"Nope. Trust me, detective. Just... Do exactly as I said. Bye!"_ And she hung up, leaving Shinichi red faced and confused. Did she really... she couldn't... why...

"Urgh!", he groaned, his head was a mess and he hit the red button with more force than necessary.

"Shin-chan? You _'hic'_ okay?", asked the magician, sticking his head out of the library. His hair was now coloured in a deep shade of blue and yellow, one of his birds proudly sitting on his head.

Shinichis lips twitched and Kaitos face became dark. "So-Sorry...", the detective apologized. "What did Ran-chan say?" He thought about what Ran said earlier and felt his face heating up. He hastily explained Kaito the stuff with the sugar and Kaito disappeared (happy to eat sugar) into the direction of the kitchen.

But that didn't work, either. It made it even worse. And the vinegar wasn't an option (Kaito doesn't even like coffee, so...).

He called Hakuba and Aoko, but they just repeated the stuff what they already tried. Akako offered to cast a spell but the detective hastily dodged that. Haibara suggested that the magician should drink a glass of water while he stands on his head.

They tried that next. Without any effort the young prankster put himself upside down in the middle of the room and Shinichi really had to bite his tongue to stop himself from drooling at the sight of Kaitos strong arm-and back muscles (without a doubt they are from his stunts and tricks as a magician and thief...) that moved under the thin black cloth.

Damn. Shinichi knew he saw the magician as more as a close friend. But still...

And then his T-shirt slipped down a bit and revealed the lowermost pack of his sixpack.

Shinichi turned around and smacked his head against the nearest wall. _Damn brain..._

"Shinichi?", the magician asked concerned,hiccuping again what caused two card decks to appear in a cloud of smoke, combined with last nights heist target, a large red ruby.

"Oh. There it is...", the magician mumbled absently and shifted his weight to one arm without any problems and took the stone in front of him to get a closer look at it. Shinichi gave him a deadpan glare (that the thief ignored). Then the magician _shrugged upside down (!)_ and put the jewel in his jeans pocket.

"Now. My water...?"

That shook the poor detective out of his trance. "Oh, eh... yeah, here." and he put the glass with the straw in front of Kaitos face (who stood back at two hands again) and put the straw in front of his mouth.

His fingertips brushed the magicians lips as the man began to drink and the detective hastily pulled his hand back, feeling an electric shock going through his body. Oh man. That boy will be the death of him...

Kaito began to drink and emptied the glass.

He continued standing upside down in the room and waited.

After some seconds of silence, he smiled widely and cheered: "Shin-chan! It's gone! It's finally gone!" The magician stood on his feet in a second, the detective couldn't even see him move and just froze as Kaito pulled him into a cheerful embrace. After a short while he relaxed and hugged the other one back, enjoying the warmth of the other one. "That's good..."

" _'Hic!'_ ", Kaito just exclaimed right into his ear, his body flinching in Shinichis grip, and they stood in the middle of a cloud of pink smoke and sparks.

"Oh great...", the Heisei Holmes muttered and pulled out of Kaitos tight hug. As the air cleared again, his gaze landed immediately on Kaito.

A pretty glittery multicoloured Kaito with several of his birds using his birds nest like hair as... well, as _birds nest,_ whilehappily cooing.

Shinichi just blinked for a second.

"Damn! I'd do _'hic'_ _everything_ just to _'hic!'_ to stop that! _'Hic!'_ Argh!", he yelled very pissed, punching the wall besides with all his force. Then he sighed beaten and sank to the ground as if all his power left him at once. He crossed his arms and looked all in all like a pouting little brat.

 _'Cute!'_ was Shinichis first thought, then he shook his head. Nope, not the right time for turning into a puddle over Kaitos cuteness... (perhaps later when this problem is solved...)

So... what now?

He'd do... everything? Perhaps he should try Rans advise...?

No. Absolutely not.

He felt his face flush in a deep red.

That'd be far to embarrassing, not to mention that it would possibly (well, _certainly_ ) be the end of their friendship!

And that'd be hell on earth for the poor detective.

 _'Man, how addicted am I to that crazy, insane, strange, complicated, strong and absolutely adorable guy!?... well, there I got my answer.'._ He sighed very deep, his gaze turned back to the sulking magician who was still shaken by his very audible _'hic's._

Right now he sat on the ground with crossed arms and legs, downer lip pushed forward into an absolutely _adorable_ pout, as he hiccuped again.

" _'Hic!'_ "

There was another puff of smoke that revealed some colourful balloons, several doves (multicoloured, too, of course), some small (well, for Kaitos standards, at least) fireworks and a now white haired Kaito who wore an annoyed frown.

 _'Oh, screw it all!',_ Shinichi thought, pushed all his doubts forcefully away and knelt down in front of Kaito. "Well... there'd be something else we could try...", he began. Yes, he'll follow Rans strange and obviously silly advise. He can always pull his ' _I am so dense!_ '-card afterwards to talk himself out of it and say that Ran advised him to do so because it would help, so.

Kaito lifted his face and opened his mouth to ask what exactly Shinichi had in mind, as the detective planted a kiss directly on his mouth.

Kaitos brain shut down completely for a moment, the only thing that went through his mind was a deep, irritated ' _...Huh!?_ ' from the bottom of his heart, followed of the knowledge that ' _Ohmygod, Shinichi is kissing me!'_ that got him out of his frozen state and made him pull his detective into a strong hug to kiss back eagerly. He felt Shinichi moan as he slit his tongue over said detective's bottom lip to ask for permission to enter. It was granted to him as he opened his lips, letting the thief explore the inside of his mouth and starting an intense battle of tongues.

The kiss deepened even more, if that was even possible. They melted into each other, consuming their partner and only parted after a long, long time as their lungs began to painfully demand oxygen.

Panting heavily they sat opposite from each other on the ground, still holding the other one in their arms, their faces only mere millimetres apart, their eyes locked.

They kept quiet for a time and Shinichi felt himself flush and got more embarrassed every running second.

"W-Well.", he finally broke the intense silence. "Looks like... it worked?"

Kaito just blinked. "...Huh?"

"Your hiccup?"

"Oh, eh... yeah."

He thought back to what Ran said. _"… have another idea... try kissing him. No, Shinichi, listen. Shock is the only thin I know that really works. And no, I am not implying that kissing you is the shock of everyone's life. But I know that Kuroba has nerves of steel. He won't get a big shock out of... whatever you confronted him with. Hell, he even risks to get on Aokos and, more impotently, Akakos nerves! He won't be scared easily. You have to surprise him. Don't warn him beforehand! Just... do it, got it? I am hundred percent sure it will work. And I am sure he won't mind..." There was a cheerful giggle on the other end of the phone."B-But Ran, I-" "Nope. Trust me, detective. Just... Do exactly as I said. Bye!"_

Shinichi flushed even more at that memory.

Well, but it worked, didn't it? And he liked it... even if it was a experience that wouldn't repeat itself ever again. At the thought of that he felt his stomach cramp.

"But I liked it.", he suddenly heard the magician whisper, continuing his sentence from before.

"...What?"

"I liked it.", Kaito repeated, louder this time. "And it sounded like you enjoyed it, too~!", he continued and a wide grin appeared on his face as he saw Shinichi blush even deeper.

"I... eh... guess so?"

"Well... repetition?"

"I'd love to..."

And their lips met again.

* * *

 _At a café in Beika, two days later:_

"Well then... I guess then my advise worked...?"

The two boys sitting across from Ran at the table in the coffee shop blushed simultaneously at her words.

"Well... depends on what you had in mind?", the Heisei Holmes asked, uncertain if he really wanted to know.

"Oh silly. Of course I wanted you two to stop dancing around each other!", she replied with a wide smile that reminded the detective somehow of a satisfied cat.

Creepy.

"Well, I couldn't have panned it any better! Thanks, Ran-chan!", the magician (now again with his normal hair colour) said cheerfully and beamed at Shinichi, bouncing slightly on said detectives lap.

"K-Kai, stop that...", the detective advised his new boyfriend with a deep crimson blush spreaded all over his face. "If you continue like that, you'll get-"

" _'Hic!'_ "

"… your hiccup again.", Shinichi sighed, coughing at the pink smoke that erupted around them. As it cleared, they sat in a mountain of balloons, doves flew around in the café and they were both showered in glitter. In _much_ glitter.

"Kai..."

"S-sorry... _hic!_ "

This time, only his position on Shinichis lap changed. Now they sat face to face.

"Well... kiss it better?", he whispered suggestively, a sexy smirk on his lips.

The poor, magician-addicted (well, only Kaito-addicted, actually...) detective sighed but couldn't resist his adorable boyfriend (and seriously, why should he? He was his, after all.) and bent forward and up, the thief looking down to him from his higher position on his Shinichis lap, and they met in the middle, their hands pulling the other's so similar face towards themselves to devour each others soft lips.

Shinichi sucked at Kaitos tongue and the magician couldn't suppress a gentle moan.

They parted, their similar profiles still very near, like a mirror.

Their half open eyes were locked and their lips shone red and glossy in the light.

"Better?", Shinichi whispered, Kaitos face still in his hands. He waited some time, then nodded at the lack of another loud _'hic'_.

They heard a giggle from the other side of the table and flushed deeply as they remembered that they had an audience _and_ were in public!

Ran sat across from them, a slight blush on her cheeks, her hand covering her nose.

"Wow, never guessed you two would be _that_ hot together...", she murmured, blushing as she noticed that the two boys heard her. "Eh... what I wanted to say, I am happy for you!", she corrected herself with a smile.

"Thanks Ran.", Shinichi answered with a warm smile.

They kept silent for a while. But it was a comfortable silence.

"So." Ran broke it finally with a wide grin. "How far did you actually go in those two days?"

"Ran!"

 **OMAKE:**

 _(A/N; this first seems like a repitition of the last part, but it's not. Not completely. It gives a deeper understanding of Ran. because she planned it all! ;) Enjoy)  
_

 _Café in Beika, two days after Ran gave them the advise, Rans POV:_

I just blinked as the magician suddenly hiccuped.

Well, Shinichi obviously didn't joke as he told her that if Kuroba got a hiccup, his pranks run wild

The smoke revealed hundreds of balloons, doves flying around and two very glittery boys. _Very_ glittery.

"Kai...", Shinichi began and I nearly squealed at that adorable nickname.

"S-sorry... _hic!_ ", the magician on Shinichis lap (On. Shinichis. Lap! On the stubborn detective nerd's lap! Absolutely cute!) murmured apologetic and hiccuped again. Somehow, Kurobas position on Shinichis lap changed. Now they sat face to face. Very near. And again Ran had to suppress a squeal. (God, Sonoko really infected me with that fangirling and those fanfictions... I sighed secretly. Not that I mind... and exactly _that_ is the problem.) But they really _do_ look hit together... not my fault!

I barely heard the suggestively whispered:"Well... kiss it better?" of Kuroba as my childhood friend bent up to his could-be twin that looked down to him from his higher position on his Shinichis lap, they pulled each other's so similar faces together to devour each others lips.

Oh. My. God. They're _kissing_. And it's a _full-blown French kiss_! In _public_! Last time I checked, Shinichi was strictly against any sign of affection in public. And the kissing is so _hot_! I feel my cheeks heating up. And it looks like (at nearer inspection) that Shinichi is currently _sucking on the others tongue!_ As the magician even moaned at that, I gave up. They are far to hot (damn Sonoko...). My nose started bleeding and I hurried to cover it with my hand. As they finally parted, I wasn't sure if I should feel relieved or sad. I mean, they even had half lidded bedroom eyes and swollen lips!

"Better?", Shinichi whispered, Kaitos face still in his hands. As there wasn't another _'h_ ic' he nodded happily.

I couldn't suppress a chuckle at their adorable interaction and seemingly brought them back into our universe.

"Wow, never guessed you two would be _that_ hot together...", I murmured absently. As their blush deepened, I realized that they heard me. Not good... "Eh... what I wanted to say, I am happy for you!", I corrected myself hastily with a wide grin.

"Thanks Ran.", Shinichi answered and smiled back.

We kept silent for a while.

"So." I broke it finally with a wide grin. That question burned on my tongue the entire time. (And I really wanna see their faces at that...) "How far did you actually go in those two days?"

Their eyes widened, a new blush appeared on their faces.

"Ran!"

I just laughed at their embarrassed expression (well, that was only Shinichi. Kuroba looked more... eh... proud? So there was a reason for _him_ sitting on _Shinichis_ lap...? Stop that brain. Not now. Maybe later, through...)

Perfect reaction.

Mission accomplished!

Ah yeah, I have to call Haibara/Miyano that we won the pot...

And Sonoko finally got her perfect plot-bunny for her Manga...

Oh, I am so evil...

 **The End**

* * *

 _yay, finally finnished! :)_

 _Hope you liked it. (I thought it was cute :D)_

 _Please review! I love those pretty much!_

 _thanks for reading!_

 _-AngelsBeast_


End file.
